


Shepard in Heat

by brak



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brak/pseuds/brak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is an Omega who's been taking suppressants most of his life. While under house arrest on Earth, he can't get them without anyone finding out and eventually runs out. All that time spent with Alpha James Vega starts getting to him and he goes into heat. With the war on, he doesn't have time to wait it out, so he does the only thing he can. He calls James up to his cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt on a kink meme. I don't normally fill prompts on kink memes. I don't normally write porn at all, tending more toward fade to black. But the response to the prompt really pissed me off. Some gay guy started a fight with the OP calling her out, saying Omega!verse was homophobic and just generally trying to make her feel bad for liking it. And it pissed me off. Because first of all, I'm a gay man and where the fuck does he get off proclaiming himself the arbiter of what is and isn't homophobic? And his whole point about how it perpetuates stereotypes of men who enjoy being penetrated as less manly, because dude I get enough shit from straight people for being a big ol' bottom, I don't need that from gay people too! Not to mention the general level of misogyny you have to be possessed of to think of his behavior being equated with femininity as something a man ought to be ashamed of in the first place. But more than that, I was pissed off because, how the fuck DARE you? No, seriously? How the fuck DARE you go into a kink meme and try to make other people feel ashamed for liking what they like? Fuck you, anonymous gay man! Fuck you right in your overly macho, judgmental ass! So I wrote this porn. I hope the OP enjoyed it. I hope other people enjoy it too.

He felt it coming on just before they left Earth. Just before the Reapers came and everything went to hell. He’d run out of the suppressants he’d managed to smuggle off the Normandy when he was placed under house arrest about a month ago, and with the scrutiny he was under there was no way he could get more without anyone noticing. Not that he was going unnoticed anymore anyhow. James was starting to sniff after him. The big alpha had started looking at him quizzically from time to time, as if unsure of his own senses. The last lingering traces of the suppressants dulling Shepard’s pheromones just enough to keep James from following them back to their source.

He’d almost been grateful for the Reapers’ timing. As soon as they got to the Citadel, once Kaidan was settled at the hospital and the council was dealt with, he’d headed for Zakera Ward to stock up. But it was too late. His hormones were flowing full tilt, and no amount of drugs could stave off the heat.

And James knew. He had to. After that little sparring match of theirs, he couldn’t miss it. Shepard couldn’t stop thinking about it. The big man’s anger and power as he landed a hit. As Shepard stood there with a bloody nose and an instantly hard cock, he could see James’s pupils go wide as the scent of Shepard’s arousal hit him. It only grew worse as James’s body released its own flood of pheromones into the air. It was all Shepard could do not to lay down and ask the man to take him right there. It took all of his strength and will power to put the other man on the ground and walk away instead.

But he had walked away, and James had been respectful. He’d kept his distance. Shepard had to grant him that. And if anyone wondered why they both wore their breather helmets on Menae despite the perfectly serviceable atmosphere, they kept it to themselves.

Menae. That had taken the last of his control. He’d managed to get the Primarch on board, get Garrus settled in the forward battery, and deal with EDI’s little stunt with the android body before the heat hit him full force.

Now he was up in his quarters, shut away from everyone else, with flushed skin, wet pants, and an itch inside that only an alpha’s cock could scratch. Two weeks. He’d done it before. Two weeks alone, mad with unsatisfied desire, and this would be behind him. But he didn’t have two weeks. He needed help for Earth. He needed to fight the Reapers. And that meant somehow getting the Krogan, Turians, and Salarians to play nice. He needed his wits about him, and he didn’t have two weeks to spare.

He walked over to the intercom.

“Traynor, can you please send Lt. Vega up to my quarters?”

“Right away, Commander,” came the woman’s reply.

A moment later the intercom buzzed.

“You sure about this, Loco?” James asked.

This was his last chance. They both knew what would happen as soon as James entered the room.

“I’m out of time, James. I need your help.”

“I’ll be right up.”

It felt like an eternity. Now that he’d given himself over to the inevitable, any thought of patience or self control went out the airlock.

The door chime buzzed. Shepard opened the door, revealing James’s imposing frame. A wave of arousal swept through him as he caught the alpha’s scent. A quick look down revealed that James was aroused as well, his massive cock tenting his pants. James practically snarled as he grabbed Shepard by the arms and pushed him into the room. Shepard felt himself pushed roughly against his desk, the model ships rattling in their case as his back hit it. He tilted his head back, submitting to the big alpha, already eager for the man to take him. James licked and sucked his way up Shepard’s neck until he was breathing hot against his ear.

“You’ve been leading me on for a month now, you little tease. The smell of you, just barely there. Do you have any idea what a month of blue balls does to a guy?” he said as he palmed Shepard’s erection through his pants.

Shepard gasped, grinding his crotch against the man’s hand. “Maybe you do,” James said. “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Shepard ground out through gritted teeth. “Please. I need you.”

“Oh, you’ll get me, little bitch. But you’re gonna have to work for it.” He took his hand off Shepard’s groin and slid it around to cup his ass, feeling the moisture leaking through the layers of clothing. “I love how fucking wet you are for me already. You are so fucking hot.”

Shepard could barely breathe as James teased his hole through his pants. “Please James,” he heaved, “Please fuck me.”

James grabbed him roughly and manhandled him down the stairs to the living area. Shepard stumbled landing on the floor in front of the bed.

“Let’s get some things clear, little bitch,” James said. “You may be the big commander out there, but in here, I call the shots. I decide when to fuck you. And you don’t get to say my name without permission. You call me Mr. Vega, or sir. You got that?”

Shepard lowered his head in submission. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now get the fuck out of those clothes before I rip them off you.”

Shepard stripped without rising off the ground, not looking up but feeling the alpha’s scrutiny all over his body.

James crouched down in front of him, and grabbed his cock in one big hand.

“Not bad, for an omega. What’s that? Five inches? And pretty thick.” He rubbed his thumb over Shepard’s weeping cock head and Shepard groaned in response. “But that’s not what I’m after.” He spun Shepard around so he lay face down on the floor and unceremoniously shoved two fingers up his hole.

“Oh, god!” Shepard cried out, pushing back against Vega’s fingers.

“That’s right, little bitch. Fuck yourself against my hand.”

Shepard ground against Vega’s hand. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly, but it was all he could get right now. “More. Please,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I told you, you’ll have to work for it after teasing me the way you did.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Vega,” Shepard said. “Please tell me how I can make it up to you.”

Vega pulled his fingers out of his hole, and Shepard moaned at the loss. It hadn’t been enough, but if he had ached with emptiness before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now that he knew what it was like to have a piece of James Vega inside him.

“Stand up, you little cock tease,” Vega snarled as he himself stood. "Take off my shirt."

Shepard stood quickly, peeling the skin tight t-shirt off the alpha’s massive frame, revealing the large expanse of brown, tattooed skin. He leaned forward, intent on capturing a nipple with his mouth, but James grabbed him by an ear and yanked him away.

Shepard hissed at the pain and let out a little whimper as he was denied his goal.

“You like what you see, little bitch?”

“Oh, yes sir,” Shepard whimpered.

“You want to touch me? Maybe suck on my tits a little?”

“Yes!”

“Then ask, you little whore!” Jame snarled, tightening his hold on Shepard’s ear, causing him to cry out.

“Please, Mr. Vega, sir. Please let me touch you. Let me worship your body. Please, sir.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Vega said with a smirk, letting go of Shepard’s ear.

Shepard wasted no time, diving in to take Vega’s right nipple in his mouth, and pinching the other with his left hand, while his right roamed the muscled expanse of the alpha’s back.

Vega moaned and hissed in response to Shepard’s ministrations. Eventually, he grabbed Shepard’s head with both hands, guiding the omega’s mouth to his other nipple. “That’s right, little bitch. Suck on it.”

Once Shepard had managed to get the little nub of flesh hard and wet, he was again grabbed by one of Vega’s hands. This time he was guided into the alpha’s right arm pit.

“Smell me, you omega whore! Breathe me deep. I want your ass gushing with lube when I finally fuck you.”

Shepard inhaled deeply, the scent of Vega’s pheromones driving him wild. He could feel his hole twitching, hungrily as his juices ran down his inner thighs. He held onto to Vega’s upper body for dear life, rubbing his hands over the great mounds of his pecs, sliding down to caress Vega’s sculpted abs. Shepard whined in frustration as the taste of the man filled his mouth and his scent permeated every part of him. A few more moments and Shepard was again, grabbed and flung to the ground.

“On your knees, bitch and take my pants off. But don’t you dare touch my cock until I say so.”

“Yes, sir,” Shepard said as he began working the buttons on Vega’s pants. He grabbed the waist band of the alpha’s pants as well as his underwear, pulling them far enough away to avoid touching his cock. Vega’s massive cock sprang out, and Shepard flinched back as it hit him in the face. Once he got Vega’s pants off from around his ankles, the alpha grabbed him by the ear again, holding his head just a breath away from his foot long cock.

“What did I just say, you little slut?”

Shepard gasped. “You told me not to touch your cock, sir. I’m sorry, sir. It was an accident, I swear.”

“Accident, huh? I don’t think so. You omegas are all alike. You act just like everybody else and then you get one whiff of an alpha and all you can think about is dick.”

He shook his cock in Shepard’s face. “If you can’t control yourself, maybe you don’t deserve this.”

“No! Please, Mr. Vega. Please don’t say that. I can control myself. It really was an accident, I promise.”

Shepard’s eyes followed Vega’s cock as the man waved it in front of his face. It was darker than the rest of him. Brown, with a deep purple head, still partially covered by his foreskin, but already weeping. Just ahead of the base, Shepard could see the early stages of Vega’s knot, already a deep pink against the brown skin and growing ever so slowly.

“You can’t even take your damn eyes off it,” Vega scoffed. And he smacked Shepard across the face roughly with his cock, back and forth four times, before once again tossing him to the floor. “You stay down there, little bitch. Kiss my feet and beg me to forgive you.”

Shepard obeyed. Licking and kissing the alpha’s feet in between desperate pleas.

“Please, Mr. Vega… Please forgive me… Have mercy on me… I’m so sorry I disobeyed you… But your cock is so beautiful… I need it, sir… Please… Please… Please…

“Up on your knees, little bitch. Look up at me.”

Shepard rose to his knees and looked Vega in the eye.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Vega said. “How can I not forgive you?”

“Oh, thank you, sir,” Shepard breathed out.

Vega took his cock in one hand, and held it up and away from his balls. “Lick my nuts, little bitch.”

Shepard dove in, his hands grasping Vega’s thighs as he licked and sucked the mans low hanging balls.

“That’s right, little bitch. Get them ready. They’re going to flood your hole with my cum.”

Shepard groaned at the image. Vega’s cock buried balls deep, his knot binding them together, and filling him with cum.

Vega reached down, grabbing Shepard gently by the ear and guiding him up to his growing knot. “Lick it, little bitch. And think about what it’s going to feel like filling you up.”

Vega groaned as Shepard ran the flat of his tongue across the sensitive pink flesh. 

“Once this war is over, you’ll have to grow out your hair for me,” Vega said. “I like having something to hold onto when a bitch sucks my cock.”

Shepard moaned in response as Vega again guided him by the ear, this time to the head of his cock, now fully revealed. “Get it ready for your hole, little bitch.”

That was all the encouragement Shepard needed to go down on the massive cock. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking as much into his throat as would fit and gagging as Vega’s huge cock filled his throat.

Vega grabbed him by either side of his head and fucked into his mouth, groaning and laughing as Shepard choked and sputtered on the alpha’s dick. “That’s it, you little cock slut. Get it nice and wet.

Shepard looked up through watery eyes to see Vega looking down at him with a smile. “You look so perfect down there, Loco. My cock in your mouth, spit streaming down making it shine.”

He pulled out and Shepard coughed and sputtered. “Please,” he said, not taking his eyes off of Vega’s cock. “Please, sir. Please fuck me.”

“Get up on the bed,” Vega said. “Face down and spread your legs wide.”

Shepard scrambled to obey and soon felt the bed shift as Vega settled between is legs. Shepard groaned as Vega again stuffed his fingers into his wet hole. He twitched around Vega’s fingers, trying to pull them in.

“Yeah, you’re ready, little bitch. But I’m still not sure you’ve earned it.”

“No! Please, Mr. Vega. Please, fuck me!”

“You ungrateful little slut. My fingers aren’t enough for you?”

“You’re fingers are amazing, sir. But I need your cock in me. Please, sir. Please! I need it so bad!”

“You really are a little bitch, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir! Yes, I’m a little bitch and I need your cock!”

Vega put another finger in.

“Oh, god! More sir!” Shepard panted. “Please, sir. I need more.”

“What do you need?”

“I need to be fucked!”

“If that’s all you need, then my fingers should do just fine.”

“No! I need more. I need your cock, Mr. Vega! I need your cock fucking me! I need your big cock in me so bad.”

“And why is that?”

Shepard groaned as Vega twisted his fingers inside his hole.

“Answer the question! Why do you need my cock?”

“Because I’m a little bitch sir! A cock hungry little bitch!”

“Damn right you are, slut. And whose bitch are you?”

“Yours, sir. I’m yours!”

Vega rammed half his hand into Shepard’s hole. “Say my fucking name! Whose bitch are you?”

Shepard cried out. “James Vega! Oh, god! I’m James Vega’s bitch!”

“Damn right, you are,” Vega said as he pulled his hand out and shoved his cock into Shepard’s hole.

Shepard screamed and groaned as he was filled up with what he’d been craving since he left Earth. Vega’s cock fit perfectly in his body. The length, the girth, the feel of it moving in and out of his hole. That horrible never-ending itch was finally being scratched.

“Oh, thank you sir!” he cried out. “Thank you! Thank you for fucking me!”

Vega laid himself over Shepard’s body, holding him down, fucking him into the mattress, careful not to let his knot slip in yet. He groaned and grunted as he fucked into Shepard’s hole, occasionally biting down on his neck. All Shepard could do was ride the wave of pleasure, his own voice making nothing but incoherent screams. The massive cock drove into him, over and over and still it wasn’t quite enough.

“Please,” Shepard finally managed. “More.”

Vega didn’t respond with words. But he thrust deep into Shepard’s hole, his knot slipping through and then expanding, sealing them together. A moment later and Shepard could feel his guts filling with Vega’s hot cum as the alpha screamed his release into his ear. Vega rolled them onto their left side as his cock continued to pump cum into his omega’s hole. He reached around with his right hand, jerking Shepard off.

“Cum for me, little bitch,” Vega whispered into Shepard’s ear. And he did, screaming out as he did, his hole twitching and tightening around Vega’s knot as his cock emptied its load into Vega’s hand.

Vega lifted his hand up to Shepard’s mouth. “Clean this up,” he said.

Shepard eagerly lapped his cum from Vega’s hand, sighing and smacking his lips as he sucked each of his fingers clean.

They lay there, twined together, joined by Vega’s knot. Vega put his arms around Shepard, running his hands up and down the man’s muscular chest, occasionally pinching his nipples. Shepard groaned and squirmed in response, his hole contracting around Vega’s knot causing the alpha to grunt in pleasure.

“That feels good, Loco,” Vega said softly. The haze of hormones was abating, and there was a gentleness to his voice that hadn’t been there during their frantic coupling.

“Glad you enjoy it, sir,” Shepard said with a smile.

“You don’t have to do that now,” Vega said. “That was just the hormones talking. Sorry.”

“It’s ok, James,” Shepard sighed. “I liked it. Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you here.”

“Look, I know this is just an itch you needed scratched, but I really do like you. You’re an amazing man. I’ve always thought so.”

“What are you saying?”

“If this was just a one time thing until you could get back on the suppressants, I’ll understand. But I think we could be more to each other. If you want.”

Shepard turned his head back, looking at James and offering his mouth for the big man to claim.

James kissed him, slow and deep.

“I’d like that a lot,” Shepard said.

“I’m glad,” Vega said, his eyes going heavy with post coital bliss.

“Me too,” Shepard said as he followed his alpha into slumber. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm as surprised as anyone that my first ever Mass Effect fic was Shep/Vega porn. Apparently getting pissed off makes me want to write about sex. Who knew?


End file.
